Steve Jackson (UK)
'Steve Jackson '- brytyjczyk, nosi on miano jednego z największych twórców RPG. Jest pisarzem, współtwórcą marki Fighting Fantasy, firmy Games Workshop oraz wielu innych systemów RPG i gier wszelkiego rodzaju. Biografia Steve Jackson urodził się w 1951 roku w Manchesterze. Uczęszczał do gimnazjum w Altrincham, gdzie w 1967 roku poznał Iana Livingstone'a. thumb|Steve Jackson w 2003 rokuPo ukończeniu Uniwersytetu w Keele, Jackson z Livingstonem przenieśli się do Londynu, gdzie dzielili mieszkanie w Shepherd's Bush z innym kolegą - Johnem Peake'm. Ich spotkanie było istotne ze względu na to, że później we trójkę założyli firmę Games Workshop, która jest znana graczom RPG na całym świecie. Zanim to jednak nastapiło Steve Jackson pracował w biurze przetwarzając zlecenia intrumentów naukowych z Bliskiego Wschodu. Powiedział, że w ostatnim miesiącu jego pracy na czyjeś konto nie zrobił praktycznie nic co by dotyczyło jego obowiązków służbowych. "Miałem na kolanach pod biurkierm arkusz papieru koncelaryjnego, na którym projektowałem swój loch. Spędziłem cały dzień patrząc przez okno śniąc o potworach i pułapkach. Wiele z nich ukazało się później jako zdarzenia w 'Fighting Fantasy' i Sorcery!"Fighting_Fantasy Niech to będzie zachęta dla wszystkich młodych i ambitnych twórców, których głowy pękają od pomysłów. Nie powstrzymujcie się przed eksplozją waszego talentu - wiele dzieł nas może ominąć, wiele dzieł może nawet się nie pojawić. Działalność Steve Jackson w sferze gier paragrafowych przysłużył się szczególnie poprzez stworzenie serii Fighting Fantasy wraz z Ianem Livingstonem. Lista jego dokonań: Gamebooki z serii Fighting Fantasy *(#1) The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (współautor - Ian Livingstone) (Puffin, 1982) *(#2) The Citadel of Chaos (Puffin, 1983) *(#4) ''Starship Traveller'' (Puffin, 1983) *(#10)'' House of Hell'' (Puffin, 1984) *(#17) Appointment with FEAR (Puffin, 1985) *(#24) Creature of Havoc (Puffin, 1986) Gamebooki z serii Sorcery! *''The Shamutanti Hills'' (Penguin, 1983) *''Kharé — Cityport of Traps'' (Penguin, 1984) *''The Seven Serpents'' (Puffin, 1984) *''The Crown of Kings'' (Puffin, 1985) Fighting Fantasy Novels *''The Trolltooth Wars'' Inne Fighting Fantasy *''Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-Playing Game'' (Puffin, 1984) *''Out of the Pit'' (Puffin, 1985) *''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World'' (Puffin, 1986) *''The Ridding Reaver'' (Puffin, 1986) Inne prace *Warlock Magazine (z Ianem Livingstonem), tam ukazała się skrócona wersja House of Hell (Puffin, 1984) *PuzzleQuest Book - The Tasks of Tantalon (Oxford University Press, 1985) *Gra planszowa - The Warlock of Firetop Mountain *''Lost Eden'' (Virgin Interactive, 1995) *''Stonekeep'' (Interplay Entertainment, 1995) *''Circle of Blood'' (Virgin Interactive, 1996) *''Close Combat: Invasion - Normandy'' (Strategic Simulations, Inc., 2000) *''LMA Manager 2003'' (Codemasters, 2002) *''LMA Professional Manager 2005'' (Cedemasters, 2004) *''The Movies'' (Activision, 2005) *''The Movies'' (Premiere Edition) (Activision, 2005) *''Colin McRae: DiRT'' (Codemasters, 2007) Ciekawostki *Steve Jackson (UK) jest często mylony ze Stevem Jacksonem (USA). Powodem wprowadzającym w błąd, oprócz zbieżności nazwisk, jest to, że Steve Jackson z USA napisał trzy książki z serii Fighting Fantasy. *Pasjonuje się grami niemieckiego twórcy Reinera Knizia. *Wraz z Ianem Livingstonem, Peterem Molyneux i innymi spotyka się co trzy tygodnie aby pograć w gry planszowe i karcianki. Rywalizują tak o coroczny puchar. *Sorcery! powstało z inspiracji jego pięciodniową wycieczką do Nepalu w pobliże drugiego co do wielkości miasta w tym kraju - Pakhary. Widać to szczególnie w pierwszej książce cyklu - Shamutanti Hills, gdzie wiele miejsc nosi nazwy autentycznych nepalskich wiosek. Kategoria:Twórcy paragrafówek